His Angel
by JBailey2011
Summary: Ron loves Hermione, but he is to shy to tell her just how much he truely loves her, What will happen? Read and find out. Set in the Summer before thier 7th year Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic hope you like it!

Chapter 1

_"When is she going to be here?"_ He thought as he paced his bedroom waiting for no other then Hermione Granger. Ever since there 3rd year at Hogwarts, Ron Wealsey fell in love with Hermione Granger. It was to be the 7th and final year at school and he had to tell her or he would explode with excitement he had whenever he was around her. Every time Ron was around any other girl he was fine, but when he was alone with Hermione he went crazy. His palms would sweat, in the earlier years he would blush like a bright tomato whenever she looked at him. He would get butterflies inside of his stomach every time she would smile at him, and like he did in 4th year every time when he saw Hermione talking to Harry, or any other guy he would get that hint of jealousy in him.

He stopped pacing and looked out of his window. It was a normal day the sun was shining above the Burrow_,"The sun is as Bright as Hermiones' face when she is smiling"_ Ron thought as he looked up into the sun utile it blinded him to look any more. Ron looked down where he saw a beautiful landscape of the greenest of grasses, and the bluest of the sea, when he looked in the distance at the lake far off to the right. _"If only I was not shy around her every time she looked at me with those sparkling brown eyes of hers that made me want to do a flip in the air, if only she should just..."_ Ron's thoughts were interrupted by Mrs. Weasleys' sweet voice from the kitchen down stairs:

"Ron are you up, Ron come down for some breakfast" So Ron changed out of his bed clothes and put on some jeans and a white T-shirt, which was really tight on him if I do say so. He then slumped down the stairs and took a seat next to Fred, or was it George, no it was Fred, and got some bacon, eggs, toast, and some pumpkin juice, and began to eat. Fred whispered something the George on his left then Ron heard sniggering and he turned around and said, "What's so funny?"

Fred said in a sing song voice, "Oh fickle Ronniken do you not know what day it is?"

Ron looked at him questionly so George continued in the same that voice since Fred was laughing so hard he could not continue. "Well if you have not idea what day it is I will have to say that if you have forgotten WHO is suppose to be coming then I can not tell you" George finished with a chuckle then after seeing Ron's face; he, Fred, and Ginny started laughing so hard that Mrs. Weasley said, "Ok hush up you three you have no right to laugh at Ron like that"

Ron was as red as a beet when he went into the living room to sit and just relax with a cool breeze coming though the kitchen window. Fred and George had apparated back to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley to sell more of there jokes that they have come up with. Then the back door slammed and Ron heard Mr. Wealsey come in and kiss Mrs. Weasley on the check before coming and sitting down to have something to eat himself. Ginny was sitting on the seat opposite him looking around not even wanting to talk. So Ron got up and went upstairs to just think of what was going to happen when Hermione came here. When he got to his room he looked around and said to himself, "I better tidy up before Harry gets here with in a day or so." So he picked up his clothes that where here and there then in the corner of his eye he saw an owl. He put the clothes down in the hamper, and went over to the owl; it was Hermiones' owl. He took the rolled up parchment and began to read the cursive handwriting:

_Dear Ron,_

_I was going to be coming to the Burrow some time by noon, but my parents will need me here around noon. So I guess I will have to come a little later then when I wanted to come, sorry about me not coming around noon, but I will come, I think I will have to take the Knight Bus, so guess I will see you later._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. When is Harry coming to the Burrow? Write back soon._

Ron finished the letter then sat down at his desk and began to write a letter back to her. When he was finished he rolled the parchment, tied it to the owls' leg and watched it until it was no more then, Ron laid down on his bed and started to read the book Hermione gave him last Christmas, _"Flying with the Cannons"_

Hermione Granger was sitting at her desk in her bedroom when an owl came in though her open window where she had watched her owl take flight no to long ago. She was surprised that it was here owl, _"It had gotten to the Burrow and back that quick"_ She thought as she walked over to where her owl had landed on her desk. She pulled the rolled up parchment off of the owl and began to read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_It is good to hear from you; I can hardly wait to see you after so long since school left out. I have been thinking of you and Harry all summer and wondering when you guys were going to come to the Burrow. Sorry you could not come at noon but I am glad you will be able to come! I think Harry said he was going to come to the Burrow in a couple of days so we can get the trio back together. I can hardly believe this is our final year at Hogwarts! I can hardly wait to see you, have a safe trip here!_

_Love,_

_Ron_

Hermione read the letter over again then again once more then she thought, _"Why did he say 'I can hardly wait to see you' two times? Or why did he write 'love Ron' at the end? Or why did he say 'have a safe trip here' is he worried about me since Voldomort is still on the loose? Is it me or is he really caring about me after all of these years, I wonder?"_ She put the letter from Ron on her desk and sat on her bed wondering why he had said all of those things in the letter. Her thoughts where interrupted by her fathers' voice coming from down stairs:

"Hermione will you please come down here." Hermione stood up from her bed and went down stairs to see what here parents wanted.

"Yes" She said as she entered the living room were here parents were, they had smiles on there faces and said, "Hermione we brought you down here because we were wondering when you are going to be seeing your friends again?"

"Well" she started, "I am going to see one of my friends today and the other will be coming in a day or so, why?"

Mrs.Granger said, "Oh don't be so upset, we were just going to take you out tonight before you go and see your friends because you will stay there for the rest of the summer won't you? I mean there is no since in coming back here if you only have a week before you go back to Hogwrts, Why don't you go get dressed and we will go out for lunch ok"

"Ok" Hermione said will she stood up and headed up stairs to get ready to go out with her parents.

Hermione looked though her closet for something to wear. She decided to wear a pair of jeans and a pink shirt that was very tight on her.

After Hermione came back home with her parents from eating so much, she went up stairs and started getting her trunk ready to go the Burrow. Since she was going to be staying there for the rest of the summer, she needed to make sure so picked up everything so needed for school for that year. She packed her school robes that had been washed and in the back of her closet ever since school had let out for the summer last year. She packed her wand in her jean pocket and packed the rest of her clothes that she would be wearing at the Burrow and on the weekends at Hogwarts. After she had everything that she needed she picked up the letter that Ron had sent her and read it again and slipped it into her trunk. Then she made her way down the stairs with the thud thud thud from her trunk with all of the stuff that she will need for school. She gave a hug to her parents and kissed them both on the cheek then she walked out of the door and into the dark night.

It was about 7:00 and she stood on the curb and looked around to make sure no one was watching from the houses and no one was on the street too. Then she reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand. With a Crack and a halt of breaks in front of her was a blue bus that was the Knight Bus.

A man walked out of the bus and said, "Welcome to the Knight bus for a stranded witch or wizard, my name is Stan and I will be your conductor for this evening" He finished then said, "Where you headin?"

Hermione said, " The Burrow, how much?"

Then Stan said, "mmm...three Sickles and a Knut, please"

Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out the money, then handed the money to Stan and said, "Thanks do you mind helping me with my trunk it is kind of heavy"

"Sure anything for you Miss" He said with a wink, she blushed and stepped on and took a seat near the front.

"Take her away Earn" Stan said to the man at the driver seat and then they were speeding off, the bus went this way and that stooped here and there then Stan said, "Here is your stop miss hoped you enjoyed your ride"

Then he guided Hermione off of the bus and led her to end and helped her with her trunk then said, " Hope to see you again and I did not catch your name Miss?"

"Oh how rude of me, sorry, my name is Hermione Granger" Then Stan took her hand and said, " Hope to see you again Miss Hermione Granger" and shook her hand then turned around and then the Knight Bus was gone.

Hermione turned herself around to look at the house that was the Burrow. It was a tall house that looked like it had been but up by the use of magic and signing at how tall it was started to pull her trunk toward the house. When she got to the house she knocked and then was greeted by Mrs. Weasley who said, " Oh dear how are you? Good to see you" Then pulled Hermione into a hug and said," I will go and put your trunk in Ginnys' room, but if you are looking for Ron he is in his room" Hermione said her thanks and gave Ginny a hug next. Then she waked up the stairs to Ron's room and instead knocking opened the door quietly and then tiptoed inside and shut the door behind her. When she turned she almost laughed at the site she saw, there was Ron asleep on his bed with something in his hands. Hermione walked closer and was surprised to see that he was holding the book she had given him for Christmas last year. _"Flying with the Cannons"_, she read the front of the book as she stood over him watching him sleep, watching his chest go up and down, hearing him snore, and just looking at how cute he looked when he was asleep. She gently took her hands and shook him very gently, he did not wake she tried harder, then his eyes fluttered open he looked as if he was looking at an angel, Hermione said, "Hey Ron have a nice sleep?"

"Yeah" He said sitting up "When did you get here?"

"Not to long ago how long have you been asleep?" she said chuckling.

"Don't no. What time is it?" He said looking at his watch.

"It is about 8:30, why?"

"Well you sent me a letter at about noon, and then I sent a letter a couple of minates later then I laid down here and started reading the book you gave me but, Bloody Hell I have been asleep that long!"

"Well I mean if you laid down at like a couple of minates after you wrote me the letter and knowing you it probably didn't take you that long to get tired of reading and fall asleep" She finished with a chuckle.

"Hey!" Ron said and picked up his pillow and hit her in the face with it. All Hermione had time to do was block it then she grabbed it and hit him with it, and then Ron found another one and hit her as she hit him. They hit each other for what seemed like hours then they sat down on the floor panting. Then Ron said, "You...want...to go...for...a walk?"

"Sure" Hermione said as Ron helped her off of the floor and lead her out of the door.

When they were outside it was cool and cold. Ron lead Hermione down to the lake were they sat down and had a perfect view of the stars so they laid down and gazed at the night sky. Ron said, "Look that looks like a dragon"

Hermione smiled and said, "No I think it looks like Norbert you know that dragon Hagrid had in our first year"

"Yeah" Ron replied and said, "Hey look a shooting star make a wish"

"No you saw it first you make the wish"

"No I want you to have it"

No I am closing my eyes so you" She closed her eyes then opened them and said, "Did you make a wish or not?"

"Yeah but I can not tell you or I will not get it right?"

"That is right"

"Remember last summer when we went swimming in the lake?"

"Yeah I remember" She remembered like it was yesterday: _She, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred, and Geroge, had all came down here for a little swim to cool down from all of the home work She, Ron, Harry, and Ginny had had that summer. Fred and Geroge had been pushing her and Ron in the water all day when ever they had gotten out to jump in so when the twins had gotten out to do the same, she and Ron had pushed Fred and George in, but when they fell in her and Ron were laughing so hard that they did not notice that Fred and George had come up for air and with out Ron and Hermione looking, they grabbed her and Ron's ankles and pulled them in after them. After that they had never pushed Fred and George in the water again._

"What are you thinking about?" Ron asked as he looked at her.

She looked up into his eyes and lost her thought in his blue eyes. Oh how they just looked as if she could just swim in then all day and not have to worry about Voldemort, homework, test, and the NEWT coming up at the end of the year. She said very nervous, "I was thinking of the t-time me and y-you push Fred and George in the l-lake" Then she looked away.

Ron sat in a sitting position then got up and moved over toward the lake and took off his shoes and socks and dipped his feet into the cool water. He thought of the dream he had had before Hermione had come and awoken him. It was a pleasant dream. _He and Hermione were sitting by the lake at Hogwarts and she had looked up into his eyes. (Just like they had done a minate ago) She looked like an angle to him and he wanted her so bad, then without thinking that Harry was coming up behind them he leaned in and kissed her right in fount of him, then he was being shook and he opened his eyes and there she was, his angel._ He was shaken out of his thoughts as Hermione came and did the same sitting very close to him as she put her feet into the water. They sat in silence just listing to the crickets making the sounds of a violin in a big room with the notes bouncing off the walls.

Then Hermione said, " The moon is beautiful tonight" She shivered beside him as a cool breeze came by them and Ron put is arm around her and she shivered some more then he lifted his head to look into her eyes. Then he said, "Yes it is" But he was not talking about the moon.

Hermione said, "Why don't we go inside before it gets to cold"

She got up and there was a pillar of rocks so she put her right foot behind it to help her get up; but when she stood she did not move her foot. As she turned around she screamed as two figures with hoods over their faces, pushed her into the water. Ron heard a scream, then a crack of something, and then a splash of water came at him as if he was standing in a rainstorm. He stood up and looked to see what happened and saw that Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

A/N: Hope you like the first Chapter, far from over, please review! When I get 5 reviews or more I will put the second Chapter on here until then happy reading.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok sorry It took me so long to update but I have school but here I am hope it's good enough._

**Chapter 2**

Ron heard something behind him, he turned around with drawing his wand from the back pocket of his jeans and stode frozen at the two black hooded figures, know as Death Eaters,were laughing and pointing at something out towards the lake.

He turned and looked at the dazed lake. He was confused, what were they laughing at? He was tring to put stuff together in his mind about what in the world they could be laughing at, at a time like this. He turned back to the still laughing almost rolling on the ground, Death Eaters. Ron rolled his sholders back, tillted his head up to the night sky, and said out of angry, he said,

"What's so funny" He said in what sounded like a very angry voice.

Let's just say we hope she has a nice trip" the hooded figure nearest Ron said with a raspering laugh.

Ron looked at the lake, then looked around to put stuff together in his head. Then he remembered._ He was sitting at the edge of the lake with Hermione, oh how beautiful her hair was put up tonight, Stop it! Ron focus, then she turned around to get up taking his arm from where he had put it around her sholders, he felt heartbroken that she had wanted to go inside when it was the first night he had seen or even been around her since school let out at the begining of the summer and it was such a pretty night tonight. Then when she got up he heard a hair raising scream, a crack of something hard, then out of nowhere comes a cleasing splash of cool lake water hitting him square in the face._

"Oh.." that was all Ron had time to say as her jurked his shirt off and trew it and his wand to the ground behind him, then jumped into the water swimming down to the deepest part of the water to hopefully save the only girl he ever loved.

As he crashed into the water, the hooded figures stopped laughing. They looked at each other and the one near the lake said, "I can't believe he is actully going to save her, can you believe this bro?" jestering to the other Death Eater standing beside him.

"I guess I will have to believe it" he said.

"Can we take them off now?"

"What?"

" The cloaks, i'm burning up under here!!"

"No you bafone! Do you want to blow our cover? I don't. We have to wait until Ickle RonnieKins saves his "true love" or as he wrote in that book under his bed, "His ANGEL." The hooded figure said giggling.

"Well...What do we do now? How long will it take for him to come up?"

I don't know, but knowing him not that long, little bro."

"Hey! You are only 2 minates and 23 seconds older"

"Excatlly"

"Whatever...Look." The hooded figure pointing over the lake as something came to the surface.

Sorry it's such a short Chapter, but I had to stop SOMEWHERE, I just love keeping you guessing. Please make sure you review, Keep reading


End file.
